A New Kind of Evil
by pinkluver93
Summary: Set during TDI. A girl comes to camp, replacing Beth. She's proved to be just another Heather. Or is she somewhat different, less meaner and *gasp* BETTER AND A BIT NICER? FINALLY updated! Woohoo!
1. Here she comes!

What if Beth didn't show up to the island for personal reasons and Heather met someone that was as mean, manipulative, as her? Is there actually a person worse than HEATHER?! There might be. Read the story and find out:

(The story takes place in the first episode of TDI at the bonfire where all the campers are listening to Chris explain the camp. After he split them into The Screaming Gophers and The Killer Bass, he notices there's only 10 campers on The Gopher's side).

Chris: Wait a sec. You guys are missing a camper. I thought I counted 11.

Heather: I'm sure the problem is you forgot to count Owen twice.

Owen:(laughs) Wow Heather. Have you thought of being a comedian?

Heather: Yeah right. I wouldn't ever stoop down to that career level.

Gwen: Um, were you being sarcastic?

Owen: No, she's full of comedic gold.

Gwen: Yeah, she's also full of-

Chris: Alright campers, listen up because you need to know which cabin to go to. Okay, Gophers, go to the East cabins, Bass, go to the West cabins.

(While the campers go to their cabins and get settled in, Chris makes a phone call to the producers to get another 16 year-old girl to come to the camp.)

Producer: Alright Chris, there's a girl coming right now.

Chris: Okay, later.(hangs up the phone) She better be good.

(At dusk, Chris calls the Gophers to come to the dock of shame to meet their new camper.)

Chris: Alright guys, this is Tiffany.

(The girl began to walk on the dock. She was a White Canadian girl with a skinny body and curved hips. She had curly brown hair to her shoulder, blue eyes, pointy nose, luschious lips with light pink lip gloss, and had a look of suspicion and anger. She was wearing a pink tube top with a blue jean skirt that was just above the knees and black sandals.)

Chris: Tiffany! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!

Tiffany:(sees all of the teenage stereotypes before her) Why am I the last person to come?

Chris: Well, the original girl assigned to come didn't show for some reason. So you are now on the Screaming Gophers team!

Owen:(runs up and hugs her) Yay! I'm so glad you're here and on my team! WOOOOOOOOO!!

Tiffany: Let me go, you fat bag of cream!!(gets let down) If you EVER do that to me again, you're gonna find yourself inside a bear's stomach, got that?!

Owen:(nods and starts to sob)

Chris: Okay, have a good sleep, campers. Tiffany, the girls will show you where you'll be staying for the summer.

Heather:(confessional) If this girl thinks she's going to make it at this camp with that attitude, she'll be the one going home first. That is, IF we lose.

Lindsay:(confessional) Oh my gosh, Tania has such cool clothes! I wonder where she got them from...

Gwen:(confessional) I'm not sure if I like this girl yet, but if she makes Heather see what she is, she might be okay.

Owen:(confessional, crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Okay, there's the first chapter! Chapter 2 will be here as soon as I write it. Tell me who you think is worse, Heather or Tiffany.

BTW, sorry to those who are Beth fans. Later, Taters! :D

.


	2. The Drama Begins

Alright. Now for the 2nd chapter of this story. This chapter takes place before the first TDI challenge. You might get to know Tiffany better in this chap, so let's read:

(The next day, the campers are in the mess hall getting food. It's Tiffany's turn to get some breakfast, when a problem arises.)

Tiffany: What the heck is that garbage?! You actually call THAT food?!

Chef:(angry tone) Yes I do didn't think I was gonna make things like pizza, did you?

Geoff: Dude, you should totally do that!

(Chef throws a knife)

Geoff:(petrified) NOOO!! It's cool, man! I-I-I love this food!(eats a bite) You cook better than my mom!

(Killer Bass roll their eyes and shake their heads)

Tiffany:(angry) Whatever, servant. You don't scare me anyway.(sits down at Gopher table)

Chef:(confessional, angry) Who does that lil' brat think she is? Callin' me servant. Hmmph. I should've became a sargeant like I actually wanted.

Heather: I'm so glad you're at this camp, Tiffany. We're gonna have SOOO much fun!

Tiffany: Cut that innocent talk, giraffe legs. You are such a liar and you know it.

Heather: Excuse me? You should be lucky that someone like YOU actually got picked, flat-chested loser!

LeShawna: Oh, no you didn't!! Heather, you need to lighten up. She has more chest than you.

Cody: Ladies, why are we talking about chests? We should like chill down.

Trent: Yeah, that's a good idea man. Good job.(hi-fives Cody)

Cody: I know. I'm such a lady-killer.

Heather:(confessional) It may be over now, but if that little witch thinks she can cross me, she'll find herself off this island quick.

Tiffany:(confessional) That girl Heather needs to get off my back. She's such a wannabe the way she's acting towards me. I KNOW what kind of person she is. If she tries anything against me, HORRIBLE things will happen.(gets closer to the confession cam) HORRIBLE HORRIBLE things.

Chris: Okay, campers. You have exactly one hour until your first challenge. Meet me at the top of the cliff, and wear your bathing suits.

Lindsay: Hi, Tiffany! Where do you get your clothes? They're like so cool! I love-

Tiffany: I got them from a store, duh! You should shop there instead of what looks like your grandmother's closet.

Lindsay:(confessional) Tiffany has the best advice! I should really shop at this "store" she's talking about.

(An hour later, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass are on top of the cliff waiting for Chris to finish his primping. Meanwhile, the Killer Bass are talking amongst themselves.)

DJ:(checks out Tiffany) She's so pretty in her suit, isn't she?

Duncan: Too bad her attitude smells worse than a fat guy's butt.(Owen farts) But I dig girls like that, yeah.

DJ: Man, I don't care how mean she is. I think everyone's got pretty in them somewhere. She has it all over.

Duncan: Hmmph, opposites do attract.

Chris: Okay, I look good enough. Campers, your first challenge is jumping off this 1000-foot cliff. You'll have to land in the ring below, which we think isn't shark-infested. If you refuse to jump, you'll be wearing these chicken-hats the rest of the day. After this challenge, you will then be collecting supplies to build a jacuzzi. The best one wins and gets to have a jacuzzi party in it. Okay, Gophers, you're up first.

Heather: Oh no, there's no way I'm doing this. I'll get my hair wet.

Tiffany: Uh, yes you are. We're not losing this challenge because you got your ugly, frizzy hair wet!

Heather: You're one to talk. Curly hair is so ugly and weird, you must be blind to not see that mess!

Tiffany: YOU must have no taste. Have you seen the clothes you wear? If that's a good taste of clothing, than the world's probably coming to an end!

(They were about to fight when Chris stops them.)

Chris: Ladies, we need to get this challenge done by THIS year, so-

Tiffany: Ok, whatever, Christina. I know.

Chris: Okay, I'll let that slide for once.

Tiffany: You couldn't do anything to me anyway.

Heather: I'm still not going to j-

(Before she could finish, Tiffany had already through her down the cliff. She landed out of the circle and quickly swam to land. Everyone started cheering because they all didn't like Heather too much and they were proud of Tiffany.)

Heather: YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!!

Tiffany: You're lucky you didn't get eaten.

LeShawna: Girl, you're crazy. You could probably straighten her up good.

Tiffany: Yeah, I know. She's such a wannabe loser. I guess I'll go next.

(After she jumps, all Gophers but Lindsay and Noah jump. DJ, Courtney, and Ezekial were the only ones on the Killer

Bass that didn't jump.)

(Later on, the teams are building their jacuzzis. The Gophers aren't doing so good with it.)

Gwen: I don't think we have enough supplies. Did we leave some behind?

Tiffany:(sighs) It was probably those two chickens there.(points to Lindsay and Noah) After all, they didn't jump the cliff.

(Heather has an alliance with Lindsay, so she was gonna stand up to Tiffany.)

Heather: Yeah right. It was probably you and weird goth girl that dropped the supplies. You two are the only ones talking about it.

Tiffany: Uh, Lindsay seems pretty dumb to me and that other guy seems so clueless. At least me and Gwen have a BRAIN.

Noah: Uh, excuse me, I happen to have an IQ of-

Tiffany and Heather: SHUTUP!!

Trent: Come on, guys. Let's try and have some fun while doing this. We need to build a really awesome jacuzzi so we'll stay away from the bonfire tonight.

Owen: Awwww, but don't you want to experience the sweet goodness of a marshmallow? MMMM!!

Tiffany: No, shutup you fat twinkie! We need to win!! Now go help out the other campers.

(Owen, sad, then goes to help the rest of the Gophers with the jacuzzi. Izzy seems to be doing really good.)

Izzy: This is gonna be cool! My grandpa used to build these things all the time! But, then he got busted because someone lost a foot while using one, so he got sued SOOOOO bad. It'd be sooo cool to lose a foot that way, right?!

Lindsay: But, how would they walk?

Izzy: He probably got a prosthetic foot.

Lindsay: But, how would they buy shoes? Would they have-

Heather: Can we please just finish making this thing? We don't have all day!

Tiffany: For once, I agree with her.

Gwen:(confessional) I was waiting for someone to stick up to Heather. It was basically her own reflection that did.

(Later, Chris came to check out the two jacuzzis. The Bass had a perfect jacuzzi with no flaws. The Gophers' one was the exact oppposite.)

Chris: I think I know who the winners are, the Killer Bass!!

(The Bass start to cheer and they go party in their new jacuzzi.)

Chris: Gophers, you guys need to vote off a camper tonight. I'll see you at the bonfire in a half-hour.

Noah: Maybe we shouldn't have complained so much and we should've worked, guys. Come on.

LeShawna: Uhh, you didn't really benefit us today, bookworm.

Tiffany: Yeah, all you did was say "Keep up the good work" and "Why aren't we working harder?" Not to mention all you do is read, chicken.

Noah: Building stuff isn't my thing. Neither is cliff-jumping.

(The Gophers give him a glare. Meanwhile, Lindsay and Heather have an alliance meeting.)

Heather: Tiffany really needs to get off this island.

Lindsay: But why? She is so cool!

Heather: That's nice of you to say, but you're in MY alliance, so you'll do what I say. Of course, I could convince them to vote you off because you didn't jump off the cliff.

Lindsay: But Noah didn't either. Shouldn't we vote him off?

Heather: No. we're voting off Tiffany, that's final.

Lindsay: But Helen, she jumped off the-

Heather: Okay, then don't vote her off! I'm voting her off regardless. But remember, you'll hate life here if you go against me ever again, got it?(Lindsay nods head.) Good.

(At the bonfire, Lindsay and Noah are left without a marshmallow. They wait for Chris to announce who gets the last marshmallow.)

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to...

Now here's your job! In your review, tell me what you thought of this chapter and say who you want gone off the island. The name that gets voted most leaves the island in the 3rd chapter, so choose wisely!! :D :D


	3. So mean after all?

Alright!! I'm so into this story lol. I've decided who I'm gonna vote off! But don't get offended if your favorite character goes off, okay? Let's read:

(Where we left off, Lindsay and Noah were the last two at the campfire without a marshmallow.)

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to...

(he started pointing at them both frequently.)

Chris:...Lindsay.

Lindsay: YAYYY!! (claims marshmallow)

Noah: What?! There must be some mistake!

Chris: No mistake, dude. Time to walk the DOS and ride the BOL.

Heather: B-Y-E, loser!!

(Noah rides the boat and leaves with anger.)

Chris: Okay, campers. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Sleep well!!

(Everyone went to their cabins, except Tiffany. She wanted to know why she wasn't the first one to get a marshmallow. Who was trying to vote her off?)

Tiffany:(checks ballots and saw that Heather put not one, but two votes against her.) Oh, that little-.(furious) She's gonna get it!

(Tiffany then goes to where Heather is sleeping and steals all of her clothes. Then Tiffany spread maple syrup and pee all over Heather while she was sleeping. Suprisingly, she stayed asleep through all of this.)

Tiffany:(sleeps in her bed) Goodnight, wannabe.

(The next day, Heather woke up and the first thing that came out of her mouth was a scream that could've awoken China.)

Heather: Who did this?!

Gwen: Wow, someone really has a grudge on you.

(Heather was covered from head to toe in maple syrup and pee, courtesy of Tiffany.)

Heather: Somebody better confess now!

LeShawna: I wouldn't do something like that to you. If I did it, you'd look worse.

Gwen: I didn't do it.

Lindsay No, I've been sleeping!

Tiffany:(walks out clean from a shower) I'm soo refreshed!!

Heather:(furious) YOU!! You did this, didn't you?!

Tiffany:(acts innocent and clueless) Did what?

Heather: Hello!? Look at what's on my body, you blind bat!!

Tiffany: Yeah, a really bad taste in nightclothes.(sniffs) Bleh!! You should also take a shower, skunky!!

LeShawna:(laughs) Girl, you got told!!(her and Gwen high-five Tiffany)

(Tiffany goes to hang out outside the cabin and watch the sunrise. All of a sudden, DJ comes up to her.)

DJ: Hey, you're up early!

Tiffany: Yeah, I know. I like to watch the sunrise.(she checks out DJ) I'm Tiffany.

DJ: Cool, I'm DJ! Nice to meet you!

Tiffany: Same to you! But, it's too bad you're on the other team. This is the only time of the day we get to talk and stuff.

DJ: Hey, don't worry about it. We'll be at this camp for like 8 weeks, so I'm not worried about a thing.

Tiffany:(sees bunny prancing by. It lands on Tiffany's shoulder.)

DJ:(gasps) A bunny! I love bunnies!!(starts clapping his hands)

Tiffany:(gives bunny to DJ) You can have him then. You should name him...(sees the bunny's two-front teeth) Bucky!

DJ: Then his name's Bucky!(hugs Bucky)

Chris:(loudspeaker) Campers, meet me by the mess hall in 5 minutes. McClean out!!

DJ: Umm, I hope I see you later, Tiffany.

Tiffany: Me too, DJ. Good luck today!

(they both go by the mess hall.)

DJ:(confessional, in tears) Tiffany's so nice. She gave me a bunny!! No one's ever did that for me before!!(cries and hugs Bucky)

Tiffany:(confessional) DJ is a guy you find in a blue moon. These other idiot guys should take after him more!

That's all I got for now! Coming in chapter 4, will Tiffany and DJ have an inter-team relationship? How and/or will Heather get revenge on Tiffany? Which team will win the next challenge! Find out next time on my version of TDI!


	4. Eating and Not Sleeping

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story I've been updating other stories lol. Anyway, let ch. 4 of the story begin!!

(As DJ and Tiffany split up, DJ goes to the Killer Bass team where they were waiting for him.)

Courtney:(to DJ) Where were you? You should've been here all ready!

Duncan: Chill out, princess. He was probably with his little girlfriend over there. (points to Tiffany)

Courtney: Her? She's on the other team! She probably knows all your weaknesses now and they'll win the challenge!

DJ: We'll be fine. She's very nice. Besides, how hard could today's challenge be?

Chris: Campers, for today's challenge, you'll be running 20 kilometers around the lake! Once you finish, go inside the the mess hall and when everyone gets back, I'll tell you the next thing you'll do.

Eva:(angry) What? You're funny now, huh?!

Chris: No, I'm serious, dude. Get to the start line, guys!

(Once everyone is at the start line, Chris says, "On your mark, get set, GO!!" Then everyone is running, including Tiffany, who sees Heather isn't.)

Tiffany:(glares) She obviously doesn't care, hmmph.

(Once the race was over, Harold was the last one to get back to the mess hall.)

Gwen: So, if they lost, we just won the challenge!

(Gophers start to cheer)

Chris: Uh guys, that wasn't the challenge.(shows everyone a buffet of turkey, potatoes, and more delicous foods.) Who's hungry?(everyone runs to the buffet)

(20 minutes later, all the food was off the table and went into the campers' stomachs.)

Chris: Okay, now it's time for the second part of the challenge!

Owen:(while chewing food still) There's gonna be dessert?

Chris: No Owen, even better!

Owen: What could be better than dess-

Tiffany:(holding her stomach) Uhh, just let him finish already!!

Chris:... It's time for the Awake-a-Thon!!

(Everyone looks at each other confused.)

Chris: Don't worry, this is gonna be easy! All you have to do is try to stay awake the longest. The team with one of their campers still standing wins! When the other team is fully passed out, they will have to vote someone off their team, okay? Let's go!

(12 hours later, all 21 campers are still wide awake and they think of ways of entertaining themselves. Meanwhile, Heather is thinking of ways to get back at Tiffany after waking up smelling like maple syrup and pee.)

Heather:(to Lindsay) So, we need to think of some revenge ideas.

Lindsay: For what?

Heather: To get back at Tiffany! You saw what she did to me this morning, didn't you?

Lindsay: But, didn't she say that she DIDN'T do it?

Heather: Duh, they all say that! She was just acting innocent to hide what she actually did.

Lindsay: Ohhh, I get it now, I think.

Heather:(confessional) Who's idea was it to let idiots like Lindsay come to this camp? She probably can't even spell her own name!

DJ:(checking out Tiffany with dazey eyes)

Geoff:(yawns) Dude, I think she's waaayyy out of your league,man. You guys are total opposites!

Bridgette: Well, you know, opposites sometimes attract.

Geoff: Okay yeah, you're right. You're pretty smart. (smiles at her and she smiles back)

Courtney:(confessional) Okay, I'm not sure if inter-team dating should even be allowed. What if we lose most of the challenges because DJ has his eyes on that girl?

(48 hours later, 8 campers remain awake. The 8 campers,(Tiffany, Gwen, Heather, Trent, Duncan, Katie, Sadie, and Tyler) are somehow keeping their minds off sleeping.)

Tyler:(jogging in place) Don't worry, we're gonna win because I got mad skills...(stops and passes out)

Katie: I am soooo tired.

Sadie: Oh my gosh, me too! I totally wanna fall asleep so bad!!

Katie:(yawns) Not me. I'm gonna stick it out to the end...(both her and Sadie pass out at the same time.)

Duncan: Great, now it's all up to me, huh? Wimps.

Heather:(to Tiffany, sarcastically) You have dried drool on your face.

Tiffany: It's better than having a face like yours! (Heather scowls at her.)

(Trent passes out.)

Gwen: No! Ahh man!

(Not to long later, Heather passes out. Then Gwen passed out. All who's left awake is Duncan and Tiffany.)

Chris: Wow. So now we're down to the final 2 campers in this challenge! But now, we're gonna take it to extreme measures! I'll be reading a book to you: "The History of Canada".

Tiffany: Uhh, can't you pick a better book?!

Duncan: Yeah, seriously!

Chris: Sorry, all the good books were taken. I'm left with this one. ahem (in Canadian accent begins to read...)

Chris:(after reading a couple chapters) Okay, how about a bathroom break?

Duncan:(to Tiffany) No way, toots! I can hold it in forever!

Tiffany: Yeah, like you'll last for another 12 chapters!

(Duncan gives up and goes)

Chris: Alright dude, as long as you don't mind company.

Duncan: Okay. (to camera crew) Just stay outta the stall.

(10 minutes later, Duncan was still in the restroom. The camera crew knocked on the door, in which Duncan didn't answer. Then the cameramen opened the door to reveal that Duncan fell asleep on the seat.)

Chris:(recieves the news) Well, it looks like Duncan's disqualified, which means Tiffany wins and the Screaming Gophers are safe from elimination!

Tiffany:(passed out) Wh-wh-wh-at?(gets up) Wow, we won. Yayyy...(passes out)

(Gophers go to cheer Tiffany and they lift her up with glee.)

Chris: Okay, Killer Bass, meet me at the bonfire tonight, because one of your sorry butts is going home.

(Later, after everyone had taken a shower, the Killer Bass were discussing who they should vote off in the mess hall.)

Courtney: So, who are we gonna vote off?

Duncan: Well, princess, I think we should vote you off.

Courtney:(gasps) Why should I get voted off?!

Duncan: Because, you were one of the first ones to fall asleep.

Courtney: Excuse me, but you may have forgotten that-

All Bass: YOU WERE A CIT, WE ALL KNOW.

Ezekial: I think that challenge was unfair, eh. I mean, a girl actually won the challenge when guys should be winning them.

Bridgette:(gets angry) What are you trying to say?

Eva: Yeah, GIVE US YOUR THOUGHT, SNOW WHITE!

Ezekial: Well, guys are alot better than girls at everything.

(Everyone but Duncan and Eva gasp)

Eva: YOU BETTER BE JOKING, SMALL FRY!

Ezekial: Ease off, eh. I don't need any maids roughing me up.

(Eva grabs him by the collar.)

Geoff: Yo man, chill out. It's not like he thinks women aren't real people or anything.

Ezekial: Well, their not. (gets pounded into the floor.)

That's the end of chapter 4! Chapter 5 will be coming soon! Who will get voted off TDI in Chapter 5? Find out next time. I know there wasn't much Tiffany in this chapter but the next chapter I'll put more dialogue in for her. Thanks for reading, R&R please! :D


	5. What a Morning

Okay, I'm back with chapter five! Keep in mind that I'll probably go in order with the original TDI challenges from the show so it'll be like Tiffany is a real character on the show. What cliffhangers will be broken in this chapter? Let's find out:

(As the handsome model figure gave members of the Killer Bass their marshmallows symbolizing invincibility, Ezekial and Courtney are left to stare at the last marshmallow.)

Chris: Well, you each got alot of votes tonight. One of your butts is going home. Okay, the final marshmallow goes to...

(There was a silence and dramatic music plays in the background.)

Chris:...Courtney. (She's relieved and picks up her marshmallow.) (To Ezekial) Sorry, dude, it's your time now. (Ezekial walks away and he's picking his nose while doing so.)

Chris: Uhh, that is NOT cool, man. Anyway, you guys are all safe...for now. The next challenge is in three days.

(After he says this, everyone else went back to their cabins for a good night's rest. For the next 3 days, the campers could hang around the camp and keep from getting voted off. Everything was good, almost...)

(The next morning came and everyone was at breakfast eating the horrible "food" made by Chef. At this time, Heather had a trick up her sleeve.)

Heather:(sees Tiffany walking by with her food) She's going down! (As Tiffany walks by, Heather puts her foot out in front of Tiffany and she trips and falls on her food and a couple people chuckle while the rest have glares and looks of pity to Heather, especially DJ.)

Tiffany:(getting up and sputtering out eggs) My clothes! I just put them on!

Heather: I guess you'll have to get dressed again, spaz. Maybe you should cut off that freakish hair while you're at it!

Tiffany:(chili pepper mad) Ooooh, I'll show you spaz, you big ugly sasquatch freak! (lunging at her)

Heather:(lunges back) Bring it, loser!

Duncan: I'm putting money on this!

Courtney:(pulling him back) Are you insane?! You'll egg them on and we'll all get in trouble! Chris has a "No Fighting" rule!

Duncan:(sniffs) Oh yeah, he's afraid of a tiny little lawsuit. Whatever.(puts money down) I put 20 bucks on Curly Q here!(points to Tiffany)

Heather:(enraged) You think that "thing" can actually throw a punch?! I bet her fight skills are almost as bad as her hai-

(Just before Heather could complete her sentence, Tiffany threw a hard punch to Heather's head. Afterwards, Heather fainted to the floor, suffering from a major concussion. Chris had been standing there the whole time. Everyone started to gape.)

Tiffany:(to Chris) Uhhhhhh...how long have you been there?

Chris:(in a stern voice)...Well, I've been here long enough, and I have just one thing to say to you, young lady.

(Tiffany starts to get a frightning look.)

Chris:...THAT WAS AWESOME!! We're probably gonna get major ratings because of this!

Tiffany: Awesome?! Her parents are totally gonna sue me!!

(Back at Heather's house)

Heather's parents:(happily cheering after watching this) YAYYYY!! HEATHER HAD A CONCUSSION!! WOOHOO!!

LeShawna:(pats Tiffany on the back) Don't feel bad, girl. That's the greatest miracle that's happened here!

Gwen:(impressed at Tiffany) Wow, I never thought that you'd do something like that.

DJ:(shyly) Me neither. I thought you were nothing but sweet.

Tiffany:(hugs DJ) Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!

DJ: You're right, you're right. So, do you wanna go sit out by the dock with me tonight? I'm gonna spend some time with Bucky and Geoff right now.(Bucky comes out from DJ's pocket.)

Tiffany: Yeah, I'd like that alot. How about 8:00? (DJ nods shyly.) Ok, I'll see you there. (blows DJ a kiss.)

Duncan:(looks at Courtney) I'm thinking 2nd base. (Courtney kicks him in the crotch) Ah! OKAY!!

Gwen:(confessional) You know, Tiffany's not so bad after all.

LeShawna:(confessional) I just hope Heather learns her lesson when she wakes up. If not, Tiffany'll straighten her up for good!

Owen:(confessional) I can't believe what happened to Heather! She deserved it though. Heather's a meanie, but Tiffany should've got hit too. She called me a twinkie! (thinks of twinkies) MMMMMM, cakes filled with magic cream sauce!

Wooooo, what a chapter, huh? Chapter 6 will be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	6. A Fluffy Night

Alright, I'm back with chapter 6, where some love may be found. Keep in mind there could be some lovey-dovey love stuff in this chapter so be aware lol! Anyway, I'll shutup so you can read this touching chapp:

(It was 8:00 that night, and Tiffany sat by the dock, waiting for the possible missing piece of her puzzle to arrive. It wasn't long and DJ came, holding a delicate rose.)

Tiffany:(is handed the rose) Oh my gosh, thank you, DJ! You're so sweet! I'm also glad you actually came.

DJ: Hey, I don't skip out on anyone, especially not you. (both smile at each other for many seconds) Oh, I didn't bring Bucky. He really wanted to come, but I said "No, it's just me and Tiffany tonight."

Tiffany: Oh well, the three of us can hang out another time when it's not in a...well, romantic scene, ya know?

DJ: Yeah, I know. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you tonight about some stuff. I really like you, alot.

Tiffany: Same here. You're the only guy here that hasn't gotten on my nerves. I know I'm mean to a couple people and all, but it's just to the people that suck up to me or look like total fakes and liars. Everyone else I'm cool with.

DJ: You know, you're not mean at all to me. I appreciate that alot. I thought you'd yell at me for coming up to you that morning.

Tiffany: Well, I wouldn't yell at a guy like you. You're a special kind of guy to me. (cuddles up to DJ and he holds her)

DJ: I knew you were an angel. (they both smile and start to kiss.)

(Then after that kiss, the kisses started to grow a little deeper. DJ was holding her and like a baby and was making out with her while Tiffany held onto him and hugged him like a teddy bear. They both didn't want this night to end. All of a sudden, Chris somehow found out that they were by the dock and stood right above the lovebirds.)

Chris: What are you guys doing out here? You can't be by the dock after dark, okay? I don't want to get sued because you guys get eaten by sharks and not see it! (they both stare at him as if he was a party-pooper) Okay, have a good night.

Tiffany: I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can hang out with Bucky and the guys tomorrow!

DJ: Yeah, cool. Sleep well, honey. (kises her.)

Tiffany: Same to you, my teddy-bear.

(After they both hug and kiss, they wave good-bye and go into a dazy sleep back in thier cabins.)

AWWW, wasn't that fluffy? Damnit Chris, lol. Chapter 7 will be up soon and everyone else will be in it :D


	7. Dearest Diary

First, I'll start off by answering some questions from the reviews:

wingedfighter: Well, at the beginning, Tiffany didn't rub off as a friendly type(especially because of what she did to Owen) but Heather started getting on everyone's nerves and IMO she's is just the definition of mean! Tiffany is just a person who hates certain people is all.

ShadowCatcher: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! And I asked Tiffany about that and she said it's not a bad idea to kick their butts, seeing as she is mad at both of them right now. She'd love that!

Now, I'm going to do something different now. This is just Tiffany writing in her diary about her time with DJ tonight and that whole day in general. I'll have more chaps to the story soon, but right now, here's her diary entry:

Jun 14th, 10:05 P.M

Dear Smelly Diary:

Today was the best day of my life! I finally tought that bitch wannabe Heather not to mess with me. She's been on my Crap List since day 1. Punching her was one of the smartest things I've ever did! But it's too bad she's gonna wake up from her concussion tomorrow morning. Well, if she tries anything, I'll have to knock her lights out again. It's not like Chris cares, he only cares for money, his looks and TV show ratings. Which reminds me, I'm gonna tell Chris off first thing in the morning. He is such a careless midget! He made me and DJ go back inside away from the docks! Didn't he see we were busy?! Making out and nearly tongue kissing?! Hmmph!! Poor little nerd probably can't even get a woman, or a man! Oh well, I'm hanging out with my honey bear DJ, Bucky, and some of the other campers that DON'T get on my nerves tomorrow. Hopefully I'll avoid Heather along the way, too.

-Tiffy

Well, hope you enjoyed what Tiffany thinks of things at camp and her inner anger. I'll have more chapters posted ASAP! :D

BTW, if you have questions about this story, feel free to ask me, guys! Don't be shy! :D


	8. Chattin' and Hangin'

Okay, for chapter 8, Tiffany's going to have a little word with Chris about last night. Things might heat up here, so beware! Enjoy:

(In the staff cabin, Chris was prepping his hair for the day in front of a mirror and talking to himself.)

Chris: Wow, the Muskoka air's really getting to my hair. It still looks lame!

(All of a sudden, he gets hit with a rock by Tiffany, who was standing in the cabin already.)

Tiffany:(points to hair angrily) That's lame?! You should've seen your actions last night!!

Chris:(remembers last night) Look, it's not my choice to choose where you two lock lips and how late you do it. That's the producer's job!

Tiffany: I truly don't care about that. When a perfect pair is making out, you ALWAYS mind your own business!

Chris:(laughs) You and DJ? A perfect pair?! Didn't see that coming!

Tiffany: Oh, so it's fun and giggles, is it? (Chris still chuckles) Whatever. But you better keep your eyes on your own life next time! (walks out)

Chris:(still chuckles) I'm willing to bet for some reason she'll break his heart. She looks like that kind of girl. (preps his hair more)

(Later in the day, Tiffany, DJ, his bunny Bucky, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Cody, Gwen, and LeShawna were hanging their feet off the dock and talking to each other. It was a peaceful day without Chris' challenging challenges.)

Cody:(sneaks over at Gwen's drawing in her sketchbook) So, whatcha drawing?

Gwen:(hides drawing) Uhh, nothing important.

Cody:(chuckles) Oh okay, I understand, yeah. It's a SECRET drawing.

Trent:(to Gwen) You like to draw, huh?

Gwen:(shyly) Yeah, I like doing it in my spare time. (both smile at each other)

Bridgette:(to Tiffany) So, he just landed on your shoulder and he wasn't scared at all?

Tiffany:(holding Bucky) Yeah. He's never tried to bite me either!

LeShawna: I bet he eats easily. Look at those teeth! (girls chuckle)

Geoff:(to DJ) You think she might be the one for you, dude?

DJ: No, I think she might be the only one. She's sweeter than you think, man.

Geoff: I saw you guys making out too!! Man, it was wicked! Is she good at it?

DJ: So good that I wouldn't need to ever stop. (hi-fives Geoff) Oh yeah!

Geoff:(looks at Bridgette dreamily) I think she might be my only one. (points to Bridgette) She's awesome!

DJ: Yeah, she's cool. But Tiffany, she has looks of an angel. (stares at her)

Geoff: Dude, she's not bad at all. You got good taste, bro!

Bridgette:(sees Tiffany staring at DJ) You really like him, don't you?

Tiffany: More than anything! We were having so much fun last night... and stupid Chris had to ruin it. (feels down)

Bridgette:(pats Tiffany's back) Don't worry, Tiffany. We still have a long time until summer's over! Things can still happen.

Tiffany: Yeah, you're right on that. (sees Heather bossing Lindsay around) Speaking of stupid, I still have to deal with that. (points to Heather.)

Bridgette: I still can't believe you punched her! That usually takes alot of nerve to do something like that.

LeShawna: Hmm, I just wish she had to leave camp because of the head injury. Next time she ticks you off, hit her harder!

Tiffany: I'll remember that.

Gwen:(confessional) I wonder if Tiffany can make Heather into the opposite of herself. I'm willing to bet so.

Soory if it was a short chap! I'll think of more soon! :D


	9. Dodging Balls and Hearts

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to come back! This isn't my usual pace of updating stories. Anyway, I got chapter 9 hot and ready out of the oven! Enjoy!

(So, the 3 days of invincibility has worn off and the 20 remaining campers were standing on a court just about 400 feet away from their cabins. Meanwhile, Chris was explaining the challenge for the day.)

Chris: Campers, your challenge for the day involves teamwork, strength, and the ability to strike your opposing team with rubber balls. You guessed it, we're playing a good ole' classic game of dodgeball!

Owen: ALRIGHT!!!! Mega-super-awesome dodgeball fun, here we come! WOOHOO!!!!!

(Heather rolls her eyes while Tiffany just looks at him funny)

Chris: Oh, it's very fun, Owen! Now here's the deal, five members from each team will be on the court at one time while the rest sit on the bleachers and cheer for their team. If you happen to get hit with the ball, you're out. There's gonna be three rounds of dodgeball. Of course the team with more wins......wins the game.

Heather: I'm 100% sure the winners will be us. No contest. (looks at The Killer Bass)

Tiffany:(confessional, sad) I hope I won't have to hit DJ. That would just rip my heart into a zillion pieces. Why can't he trade places with Heather and we'd be together? Try and explain that, Chris!

Courtney:(talking to her fellow teammates) So, who wants to dodge and who wants to sit out?

Katie:(excitedly) Ooooooh! Can Sadie and I go in the first game?!?!

Sadie: Yeah, please, can we?!

Courtney:(sighs) Alright, you're both in this game. Who else? (sees Duncan asleep) Hey, wake up! We need to win this challenge!

Duncan:(yawns) No way, princess. I got no sleep last night because of him. (points to Harold)

DJ: That's weird. The rest of us slept fine.

Courtney: Okay, DJ, Tyler, and Eva will go too.

Harold: Wait, what about me?

Courtney: No way. With your bony arms, we have a way better chance with an ant.

Harold: But I have wicked skills so we can wi-

Eva: Shutup and cheer, stick boy.

(Just then, after the Bass and Gophers, which consisted of Owen, Tiffany, Lindsay, Heather, and Cody on the court, Chef was on the sidelines sitting on a chair and he blew his whistle to start the game. All the team members threw their balls at each other. After 8 players get knocked out of the game, Tiffany and DJ are left on the court while DJ holds the ball.)

Courtney: Go ahead and throw the ball, we've got nothing to lose!

DJ:(sobs) No, I can't do it! I don't have the guts!

Tiffany: It's okay, hun. Do it for your team! No big deal!

Heather: NO! Time out!! (whistles blows and Heather pulls Tiffany aside) Are you stupid or something? You actually want them to win?!?!

Tiffany: I don't care! I don't want him looking like a loser to his team if he doesn't hit me. It's not fair.

Heather: Well, guess what? I don't really care what you feel about that thing you call a boyfriend. You are gonna prevent yourself from getting hit and-

Tiffany: You know what? I should've hit you in the head harder because then I wouldn't be told what to do by a wannabe loser! I am playing this game MY way whether you or anyone else likes it or not!

Heather:(confessional) I've just about had it with her! She thinks she can talk to me that way! Oh, but she will regret that she did that.

(The game resumes and the teams support their player.)

Tiffany: It's okay, DJ, you can hit me!

DJ:(crying) I can't. I couldn't stand to watch you get hurt! Ah, man! (throws ball angrily)

(The ball goes harshly against the court wall and unexpectedly hits Tiffany right on her round buttocks, knocking her down.)

Chris: Wow, those balls make good whipping items! The Killer Bass have won this round! (Bass start cheering)

Heather:(to Tiffany on the bleachers) Well, I guess I was right. No surprise there.

Tiffany: Whatever, loser, if you think you have a big head, why don't you choose who goes up next?

Trent: Don't worry, I'll go. (looks at Gwen) What about you?

Gwen: Uhhh, sure, I guess. (both smile at each other)

(Along with those two, Justin, Izzy, and LeShawna go up. On the Killer Bass side, Courtney, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, and Harold (who begged, pleaded, and cried to play) came up. Just then, Chef blew his whistle for the 2nd round to initiate.)

Harold: Check these moves! (throws ball at LeShawna, which didn't even touch her feet.)

LeShawna: That's it?! I'll show you moves, string cheese! (throws ball at a high speed towards him)

Harold:(running and screaming like a 3-year old and gets hit.)

LeShawna: That's how it's done in the hood! (goes to hi-five her teammates)

Tiffany: I guess I'm cheering up a little bit. I feel bad that DJ was forced to hit me! Oh, I hope he's not crying right now.

Heather: So Tiffany likes this other guy on the opposite team. I have a perfect plan to ruin both of their little worthless lives! Maybe they'll learn to figure out that this isn't a dating show, it's a competition! That's what this whole summer is about.

Alright, hope you enjoyed chappie 10, where more drama will pursue and Heather will seek revenge, yet again! :(


	10. Dodging Balls and Hearts, continued

Okay, here's the 2nd part to "Dodging Balls and Hearts". Who will win this challenge? Let's find out:

(After the Screaming Gophers win the 2nd round, everyone is hyped up about winning. The teams were taking a break to discuss strategies before the 3rd round would take place. Meanwhile, Heather is watching as Tiffany and DJ are blowing kisses to each other and is plotting a plan to destroy their relationship in a little pink notebook.)

Lindsay:(looks at book) Whatcha doing, Heather?

Heather: Oh, nothing! Just sketching a plan that'll teach that little witch Tiffany to respect me and not inter-team date.

Lindsay: Oh. But what's wrong with doing that?

Heather: Hello?! You can't inter-team date! That's like betrayal to a team, and no one should be dating anybody on this good-for-nothing show. That's not why any of us are here.

Lindsay:(is bummed out and looks at Tyler, then looks at the pink book) But, won't she seek revenge on you if you do.....uh..whatever you're doing? What are you gonna do?

Heather: Can you shutup, please? I need to focus on the plan, not your dim-witted questions.

Lindsay:(to Gwen) Are we gonna win the next dodgeball game thingy?

Gwen: How the heck should I know, genius? (gets up and sits on another bleacher bench, right by Trent)

(When the game resumed, the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass soon arranged who would go on the court for the final round. Izzy, Owen, Trent, Tiffany, and Justin were up for the Gophers. Duncan(who got rudely awoken by his teamates during the break) Bridgette, Katie, Tyler, and Eva were up for the Bass. This game was later even as Tyler and Owen were the last to stand at the end.)

Owen:(holding ball) Sorry dude, but you're goin' down!

Lindsay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (everyone stares at her) Uhhh, sorry!

(After she said this, Tyler couldn't keep his eyes off Lindsay. He was so distracted, Owen started yelling and he threw the ball at Tyler, which gave him a direct hit.)

Chris: And the winners are........The Screaming Gophers!!! You guys get to have a five-star dinner and a hot tub party included! (Gophers cheer as they all somehow pickup Owen and head back to the cabins.) Killer Bass, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight. Make sure you figure out who you're voting off.

(As the Bass stood outside their cabins while the Gophers enjoye their five-star dinner, the Bass, especially Eva, were all mad at Tyler.)

Eva:(fiery mad) You athletic reject! You couldn't even stay focused!

Courtney: She's right. What the heck got into you?!?!?!?!

Tyler: Uhhhh, I don't know! I was playing the game good, okay?

Geoff: Dude, you kept hitting people on the bleachers, man! But DJ, dude, you were sooooo out of track the first game!

Courtney: Oh yeah, I can't believe you were actually about to let them win! She's not on our team, so stop standing up for her!

(Everyone else agrees with her and they have disappointed looks on their faces.)

DJ:(confessional, sad) Man, I hope Tiffany can forgive me. I didn't mean to hit her! Why did I do that, why?

(Later at the bonfire, Chris had a plate of marshmallows he was holding before the campers.)

Chris: Campers, you've all casted your votes and made your decision. I have in my hands, 9 marshmallows, A.K.A safe from elimination passes. The one who does not get a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and get the heck off this island. Also, you can't come back. EVER. The first marshmallow goes to....Courtney (picks up marshmallow),....Geoff (picks up marshmallow)..... Katie and Sadie (make "eeeee" sounds and pick up their marshmallows)..... Bridgette (picks up marshmallow)........Duncan (picks up marshmallow).........Eva (picks up marshmallow).....Harold (picks up marshmalllow) Tyler, DJ, this is the final marshmallow. You each got alot of votes tonight. But the final marshmallow goes to.................................................DJ. (DJ is ecstatic and picks up the marshmallow.) Sorry, dude, it's go-time.

Tyler: Well, it's nice knowing you guys, later. (tries to step onto the boat, but trips onto the platform of the boat, feet up.)

Chris: You're all safe, for right now.

Heather:(confessional) This plan is sure to work! Enjoy your fun now, Tiffany, but you'll regret the day you ever got accepted into this island.

Wow, what a chapter! Coming soon is another one of Chris' challenges! Will the Killer Bass be on the chopping block again? Find out next time! :D :D


	11. A Morning at the Dock

Okay, so here's chapter 11! What is that horrible plan that Heather's been talking about? Let's find out:

(It's a sunny day, with another 3 days for the 19 campers to relax and enjoy themselves. No hassles or challenges from Chris, maybe the perfect day. Meanwhile, DJ finds a note from Tiffany on his bed.)

DJ:(reads note) "Hey baby, come meet me at the dock at 7:00 A.M. Love, Tiffany." (looks at clock, which read 6:45 A.M) Ah man, I gotta get ready!!

(At 7:00 A.M. on the dot, both Tiffany and DJ sit on the dock, letting their feet dangle a few feet above the water.)

Tiffany: I'm glad you got the note, sweetie. (cuddles up to DJ)

DJ: Me too. Even if it was a note saying "Let's jump off a mountain together.", I'd do it!

Tiffany: Oh, DJ, you'd actually do that? (rubbing his muscular arm)

DJ: Not without you! I wouldn't even do that with Bucky. (cuddling Tiffany in her arms) Hmmm, I don't think I could do a single thing like that without you! You complete me!

Tiffany: Awww, ditto for me, my bear!

(After she says this, they start making out. This time, they were finally french-kissing, which they'd both been waiting for. Tiffany then started to push DJ onto the dock with her on top while they lay there and still made out intensely. Meanwhile, Heather watched the couple make-out from off the docks. Her and Cody were discussing Heather's heart-break plan.)

Heather: So, you know the plan right?

Cody: Uhhhh, I-I don't think I wanna do this now!

Heather: Why not?

Cody: W-w-well, they're a good couple and, I'm just, you know, not that way and stuff. I like watching the ladies makeout, not break them up! That's not cool!

Heather: Look here, either you do as I say, or you'll regret you came to this camp and Gwen will look down on you more than she does now.

Cody:(confessional) I didn't want to break those two up! I mean, Tiffany's pretty and all, but I don't see her man believing I was going out with her, come on! But I guess if Heather will try and hook me up with Gwen, I'll take the sacrifice! I just hope I don't end up in a wheelchair.

Cody: Okay, I'll do it!

Heather: Good! I'll tell you when to start going over there.

(Meanwhile, the couple continues to makeout. Then they stop for a few seconds.)

Tiffany: Did I ever tell you you're such a good-kisser?

DJ:(blushes) Awww, you think so? You are too! I love you!

Tiffany: I love you too!

(They both continue the makeout session. Then, Cody walks up to them, unnoticed. For them to notice him, he had to make his move and say something.)

Cody:(with a surprised look on his face and gasps) What's going on here?!?! (they both stop the making out and get off each other)

Tiffany: What? What's going on he-

Cody: Tiff, I thought we had something! Now you're here with him!

DJ:(to Tiffany, angry) Uhhh, is there something I should know about?

Tiffany:(confused) I don't even know who he is, honey!

Cody: But, I'm on your team! You know, the Screaming Gophers? The two of us celebrated last night by making out like crazy! (DJ gasps)

Tiffany: Oh, you're Cody! You are on my team and-

DJ: You know his name?!?!

Tiffany:(scared) Well, yeah, but I don't like him like that!!! I've never made out with hi-

Cody: Why are you denying everything we did, sugar plum? Why'd you date him behind my back like that?!?!

Tiffany:(angrily) What the heck are you talking about?!?! DJ's the only one I've been-

DJ:(angry and sad) You know what Tiffany? You don't need to hide it anymore!

Tiffany: DJ, let me explain!!

DJ: NO!! WE'RE THROUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (DJ runs away upset, Tiffany and Cody were left standing there)

Tiffany:(confused and sad) This can't be!!! I wouldn't ever cheat on him, ever!

Cody: Uhhh-

Tiffany: What do you want?!?!?!

Cody:...........Do you wanna make out? (gets knocked out by Tiffany, who walks away crying)

Heather:(confessional) Yes!!! It was a sucess!!!! I'm so proud of myself! That should teach Tiffany not to mess with me! Okay, yes, maybe I was a little harsh on this plan, but I don't really care. All I care about is that DJ thinks her ex is a backstabber, and Tiffany might get voted off earlier because of it! Shows you what happens if you inter-team date!

It's sad, I know. (cries a little bit) What will happen next chapter? Will Tiffany find out she's been tricked and who tricked her? *cough* Heather *cough* Find out next time!


	12. Heartbreak Camp

Chapter 12's coming at ya! So, how will Tiffany take this new break-up? Will the cute couple come back together? Let's find out:

(It was 10:00 A.M. now and Tiffany sat crying in her bed, where no one was there at the moment. Everybody was enjoying themselves on the island, away from the bunks. Meanwhile, Chris was wandering around the cabins and heard Tiffany's sobbing.

He just had to find out what happened.)

Chris:(sees Tiffany crying into her pillow) You know, if someone's crying, it's usually my fault. (walks to Tiffany's bedside) But I don't think I did much to you yet.

Tiffany:(crying) Leave me alone. I'm already accused of cheating. I don't need other crap to deal with.

Chris:(laughs) You cheated on DJ already?!?! Wow!!! You're like a player, dude!

Tiffany:(gets out of bed angrily) SHUTUP!! I never even cheated on him! Now he thinks just because that scrawny kid Cody comes up and states a big fat lie for some reason, he feels the need to believe it!! Now he's gone...

Chris: Cody? Nah, he doesn't really look like a "heartbreaker" type. If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say he got hired to do that or-

Tiffany: Yes! That's true!! He knows we never made out, which means he must've been hired by someone who's out to get me......

(All of a sudden, Heather is walking towards the cabin. Tiffany notices.)

Tiffany:(angrily) She's dead! (running out)

Chris: I think I should leave before things get ugly. (starts to leave but stops when the two walk in the cabin) You know what, I think I'll stay!

Tiffany:(flaming mad) Tell me!

Heather:(confused) Tell you what?

Tiffany: Tell me that you hired Cody to make DJ and I break up!

(Meanwhile, about 12 campers, including DJ, come by to watch the possible fight.)

Heather: Oh please, maybe you're in denial. He probably has a major thing for you!

Tiffany: You're wrong! I know for a fact that he has an obsession with Gwen!

Gwen: Ugh, don't remind me.

Heather: Oh, really? Well, I think Cody has something to say. (grabs Cody) Cody, tell her how you guys used to go out.

Cody:(nervous) Uhh, W-w-w-well uh, no!

(Everyone gasped)

Heather: What?!

Cody: I can't do this! Look, Tiffany's ex, everyone, Tiffany and I have never gone out, okay?!?! Heather just hired me to act like her boyfriend because she wanted revenge! I didn't wanna do it, but I-I was promised I'd get embarassed if I didn't. (to both Tiffany and Heather) Look, I'm sorry guys. You guys are a great couple! (looks at Heather, who glares like Hell at him) Uhhh, I'll catch you guys later! (runs away)

Tiffany:(to Heather, furiously) I knew it! You snake!

Heather: Oh well! Maybe you shouldn't have inter-team dated or dated at all! It's not why any of us are here!

Duncan: What are you talking about? Everybody dates!! You can't stop it!

Heather: So?! We're here to become celebrities, not to love and make friends! This isn't a social club!

Tiffany: You know what, Heather? I don't care about what you say because you're an evil, snake-headed, lying( BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP) (everyone, including Chris, stares surprised at Tiffany. Gwen smiles proudly at her.) You're just jealous that you can't get a man for some reason! Oh, that's right! You can't get a man because they think you're a snot-nosed, ugly little (BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP) From now on, you stay out of my life and outta my ears because I don't wanna hear another word from you, EVER! (everyone cheers)

LeShawna: You go girl!

Gwen: Yeah, Tiffany, tell her!

(the guys laugh and cheer)

Heather: Go stick it! (Heather just walks off mad)

(After that, the campers walk out of the cabin and pat Tiffany on the shoulder and tell her "good job". All that's left is Tiffany and DJ)

DJ:(walks up to Tiffany) So, that all was a setup, huh?

Tiffany: Yeah. I knew she'd do something like that and make you believe it. Umm, do you still believe it?

DJ: No, I think I got enough proof from that.

Tiffany: Oh, cool! So, we're steady again, right hun?

DJ: Well, not right now.

Tiffany:(confused) What? Well, why?

DJ: Well, I know that whole thing wasn't true and all, but, I just need some time to gather up more trust in you. What if you actually cheat on me behind my back?

Tiffany: DJ, you're my one and only. I wouldn't do that to you and you kno-

DJ: I know, Tiff. I think we both need time to gain trust in each other. Maybe if we have time away from each other, we'll love and respect each other more than we did before, and nothing bad will happen. Are you up to it? I am.

Tiffany: You know what? You're right! You're smarter than I thought you were!

DJ: Yeah, I know. (walks out, but stops and looks back) I'll be missing you.

Tiffany: I'll be missing you, too.

Tiffany:(confessional) Why did we have to meet on this shjow? Why couldn't we have met somewhere where there wasn't an evil spawn like Heather?!?! If she wasn't on this show, DJ and I wouldn't have to be punished from each other! What sucks is I don't know how long it'll last until we're back together!

Chapter 12 will be coming soon! Thank you for reading!! :D :D :D


	13. Show Your Talent and Secrets

After a long wait on this story, I'm back with it! So, who will win invincibility in today's challenge? Will Tiffany and DJ be reunited? Find out now:

(It's 7:00 a.m., and a sunny morning is on Camp Wawanakwa again, and the teams are sitting on the bleachers of an amphitheater. Meanwhile, Lindsay is talking about musicals.)

Lindsay:(to Heather, who isn't really listening) I love musicals! Especially the ones with singing and dancing and...(continues rambling)

Tiffany:(to Gwen) I love when she's quiet!

Gwen: I second that all the way! (they laugh a little bit)

Chris:(to campers, who quiet down when he comes out) Okay, so this is the new state-of-the-art amphitheater I was talking about. This will definately contribute to today's challenge, which will be a good ole' classic talent show! (Katie, Sadie, and Owen cheer a little bit) Here's the deal, 3 members of each team will perform their very own unique talent right here on this platform, as long as it's legal. (Duncan frowns) You all will have exactly 12 hours to figure out who's performing and what talent they will do. (walks off) Break a leg!

(Meanwhile, on the Gopher's team, Tiffany is talking to her fellow campers outside of their cabin.)

Tiffany: Okay, guys, we need to figure out who's going to perform. Who's got something they'd like to show us?

Izzy:(crazily raises her hand) Oh, oh, I know! I'll demonstrate my self-made bomb! Oh, one time, I made this one out of gunpowder and stuff, but it didn't work, so I tried baking powder and that one totally worked and-

Tiffany: Ummm, Izzy, you heard hair boy, we have to make it legal.

Izzy: Yeah, but I made this one out of mayonaise and gum we can tr-

Heather:(walking out from the cabin) Excuse me, crazy girl, but I say you can't do that in the talent show. I'll be team captain and pick who should go on. (sudden silence)

Tiffany: Did I hear something? It sounds like something unworthy to human ears. Oh well, let's go over there and pick out talents. (everyone follows Tiffany)

Heather:(shocked) I can't believe they're ignoring me! (Lindsay tries to walk with them, but Heather pulls her back) No, you're staying with me.

Lindsay: But, I wanna go over there.

Heather: You actually want to go over there with that two-face brat leading? If she actually runs this talent show, the opposing team will definately win!

Lindsay: Ummm, is that a good thing? (Heather grabs her and walks off)

(Meanwhile)

Tiffany:(looking at a spiral notebook at stuff she's written) Okay, so Trent will play a song on his guitar, Justin will do something hot-related, and- wait, we only have two!

Gwen: Ummm, do you have a talent?

Tiffany: Yeah, I wish!

Owen: I can burp the whole alphabet! (gulps down carbonated water fast) A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-ZEDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! (guys cheer)

Tiffany:(somewhat disgusted) Ewwwww...... Well, I guess we'll try it. Do you have any more of that water you drank?

Owen:(laughs a little bit) No, that was the last one and-

Tiffany: Ugh! Now your act will suck without it! I guess you can't be in the talent show!

Owen: Well wait! I can do Beethov- (everyone says no) Okay okay!

Heather:(walks up in a ballet uniform) Well, I can make our team get the win without any of you guys looking bad! I'll dance and-

Tiffany: No! I have a strong feeling that your dancing will definately make us lose!

Trent: C'mon, Tiff, we don't have anyone else. She might get us to win.

Heather: Exactly. Dancing is a classic talent show favorite. Everybody knows that!

Tiffany:(sighs) Okay, just don't screw up! Or you have a good chance of getting voted off! Everyone take five! (everyone walks off)

Heather:(sees Gwen walk off with Trent and pulls Lindsay aside) You, come with me. We have to find a certain diary!

Lindsay: Oooooh, are you still dancing for the musical thingy!

Heather: Pffft, no! I'm doing something even more interesting!

(Meanwhile, Tiffany was writing something in her spiral notebook when DJ snuck along)

DJ: Hey Tiff!

Tiffany: Oh, hi! I'm surprised you're talking to me.

DJ: Well, I can still talk to you. We're still friends, right?

Tiffany: Yeah, we're building a relationship again. Maybe then we can (smiles) be more than friends again!

DJ: Maybe. I didn't mean to make you cry and stuff. I hate doing that to people.

Tiffany: Well, I gotta go. I gotta make sure everyone's good for the talent show. Talk to ya later! (kisses him on the cheek and he smiles widely as she walks off)

Heather:(watches them and tells Lindsay something) Stay out here and watch for Tiffany. Give me a hint when she comes. (goes inside cabin)

Heather:(confessional) Tiffany is nothing but a brat! She thinks she can take a leadership role without my permission! Now she thinks I'm dancing for the talent show, but she's in for a surprise when the entire viewing world hears her diary secrets! She'll want to vote herself off the island because she'd be so humiliated! I was going to steal weird goth girl's diary, but she's next. Tiffany is more important right now.

*gasp* Will Heather get Tiffany's diary? Will Tiffany find out? Which team will win the chalenge? Find out next time!


	14. Show Your Talents and Secrets, continued

Sorry for the long wait guys! I hope you had a good new years like me! Anyway, who will win the talent show? Who will go home? Will Tiff and DJ ever get back together? Let's find out now:

(7:00 p.m. on the dot and the campers were getting ready for the big show. They all had been practicing all day, the ones performing anyway. The total 6 performers were behind the curtain waiting for the show to start. Chris began to walk on the stage.)

Chris: Hello and welcome to the Camp Wawanakwa talent show! As I said earlier, 3 members from each team will show their talent and be rated on their performance via the Chef-O-Meter! (points to bar above him) The winning team wins invincibility for the week, while the losers send one of their peers home. Now... let's get the show started with...Justin! (Justin walks out with a chair)

Tiffany:(to Leshawna) This is definately a win!

Leshawna:(staring google-eyed at Justin) Oh yeah it is! GO JUSTIN!! (Screaming Gophers side cheers)

(Justin poses like a model many times and sits in a chair where water falls on his perfect, shiny face. Everyone starts to cheer and clap while the Chef-O-Meter fills all the way.)

Chris: That was amazing dude! Even Chef enjoyed it! ( Justin walks off the stage without a word) The Gophers have it all so far! Next up is Bridgette!

(Bridgette walks onto the stage and starts to walk on her hands. All of a sudden she starts to burp, which some are disgusted about. Next was a vomit session that covered most of the team up, including Tiffany.)

Tiffany:(stands up in disgust) Gross!! These were expensive clothes!!!

(Bridgette starts to lose balance and falls into DJ's arms, in which Tiffany notices.)

DJ:(sees Tiffany and pushes Bridgette off)

Chris:(sees Chef-O-Meter which has 1 bar) Suckish much? Well, looks like we'll need some time to hose off the stage. Everyone take five!

DJ:(to Bridgette) Sorry I did that! I just freaked out is all.

Bridgette: No, it's cool. (walks off)

DJ:(walks over to Tiffany) You okay?

Tiffany: I don't know. I've never been covered in puke before, but I guess I'm okay.

DJ: Want me to walk you to the washrooms?

Tiffany: I thought you'd wanna hang out with Bridgette. You were all over her.

DJ: No! I just happened to catch her.

Tiffany:(giggles) Sure you did. (puts puke on him and runs off)

(DJ starts to run after Tiffany. After a little bit, she falls on her back and DJ falls on top of her.)

DJ: Well, this is akward, huh?

Tiffany: Yeah, haven't done this in a while.

DJ:(looks in Tiffany's eyes) I don't even care if you still have vomit on you. You're still beautiful.

Tiffany: I thought you'd never say that again.

DJ: Ditto for me. So......I guess we're together again, huh?

Tiffany: (pulls DJ in for a tender kiss) Is that a good enough answer?

DJ: Yeah, but this is an even better answer. (makes out with Tiffany)

(Tiffany starts to quietly moan as DJ started to french-kiss her. It wasn't long and she was on top making out with her love.)

Heather:(confessional) So I found Gwen's diary and Tiffany's diary. The question is who's life should I defile? Well, why wonder that when I could make....(pulls the girls' diaries out) both of their lives regretable! If only they didn't take sides against me and they'd be just fine. When the stage is open again, it's gonna be payback time!

I will put up part 3 when I get the chance. I just wanted to build up anticipation in all of you...and plus, I have a case of writers block lol. Happy New Years! :D


	15. Show Your Talents and Secrets Final Part

(In a few minutes, Heather would be showing her talent to the viewing world. The audience is full, but Heather is making any last implications to her plan.)

Heather(confessional): Technically, it'll be a mix of Gwen and Tiffany's diaries. Sure, the stuff might not be true, but hey, it's perfect payback for those losers. Say goodbye to your boyfriends, girls.

(Heather is now on the stage in her ballet dress, sitting in a chair.)

Heather: I was going to dance for you, but I decided I'd read some excerpts from two specific diaries from two specific people at this camp. Just lovey dovey stuff, they both like each other, whatever, onto reading. (She opens the two diaries and thinks of some mushy stuff to say.) This girl writes about the other, "She has the nicest eyes I've ever seen, almost like bug eyes" (Gwen notices her bug eyes) The other girl writes "I wish I could be her, she has such nice hair, I could just dip them in ketchup" (Tiffany glares and looks at her hair) But, they both say this: I totally wish I could...tell her how I feel. But, she has this...guy she likes...and..I have mine, but...no problem. We'll be together in no time, just wait, sexy girl." (Heather closes the books, both Gwen and Tiffany look at their diaries being held and suddenly become shocked. They know exactly what just happened.)

(Chris goes onto the stage.)

Chris: Wow, so there's homosexuality at this camp, huh? Not to mention it's between girls. Well, I'm gonna leave myself speechless at that. What about you, Chef?  
(The Chef O Meter has a one bar)  
Chris: Well, guess he didn't like it. Anywho, since there seems to be some sexuality going on over on the Gophers side, the Killer Bass win this challenge! (Bass cheer) Gophers, you know the drill. Meet me at the bonfire in ten.

(Everyone leaves but Gwen and Tiffany. They both look at each other.)

Both: You wrote that about me?

Both: No! I'm not like that you know that! (Both close their mouths)

Gwen: Well, it might not have been our diaries. It coulda been someone elses, maybe.

Tiffany: You see she has the most hatred with us, right? Who else's life would she wanna spoil besides ours?

Gwen: You're right. But man, I hope no one starts any accusations about that little screw up.

Tiffany: As long as no one knows who she was talking about, we should both be good. If anything pops up and someone claims that lie true, we'll tell them off right?

Gwen:(smiles) Yeah, you're right!

Gwen:(confessional) Well, I know who I'm voting out tonight. Too bad everyone falls for her tricks and they'll be convinced to vote off someone else. Ugh, this show sucks.

(At the campfire, Justin and Heather are left without marshmallows.)

Chris: Justin, you showed us that looks mean a lot. Heather...well, not much good to say about you. Reading diaries on live TV? That's low, even for me.

Heather: Oh just give me my marshmallow already!

Chris: Fine, here. (gives her marshmallow, then goes to Justin) Sorry dude. I know it's a shock, but...Dock of shame's that way. (Justin walks to the boat, with some of the girls looking his way.)

(Everyone leaves to the cabins. Tiffany is walking back when Cody walks up to her.)

Cody: ummm, I know that you don't wanna talk to me cuz of, you know, what happened and-

Tiffany:(dryly) I know she set you up to do that, I know it's a lie. I'm not out to get you, okay?

Cody: Oh great! So, I hear you and Gwen are...good friends. Listen, I really like her and-

Tiffany: Just because I'm not mad at you anymore doesn't mean I actually wanna help you with anything besides challenges.

Cody: B-b-b-b-ut I like her, Tiff! Please! I'I'll do anything to get some advice from you, see if she'd go for me with your help. I'll do anything you say or want, please please!

Tiffany:(irritated) Ugh! Fine! (crickets) Give me a few days to think about it though. Beggars can't be choosers, remember that. (walks away)

Chris: So, looks like some things are heating up here. Now, we might have a possible couple, a unique one at that! (laughs) What will happen next time? Find out, on Total, Drama, Island!


End file.
